


Lazy Afternoons are Pretty Crash

by Cheshire_Cat2244



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gift Fic, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Tagging, Imagine your OTP, Love, M/M, OTP Feels, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Snacks & Snack Food, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 18:03:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19361875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheshire_Cat2244/pseuds/Cheshire_Cat2244
Summary: Just a lazy afternoon for Bart and Jaime. Bart just wants Jaime to do the thing.(Inspired by a prompt I saw on Tumblr by the user @some-textposts)





	Lazy Afternoons are Pretty Crash

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bluepulsebluepulse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluepulsebluepulse/gifts).



> So @bluepulsebluepulse and I were speaking on tumblr and we realised who each other were on here (different usernames) and they said some really nice things about my fics so I wanted to write them a little something to say thank you. ^-^

Sometimes, an afternoon spent lazing around can be far more enjoyable than a day trip into the city.

If you work two jobs, one normal and the other is being a superhero and saving the world at least once a week then well, chances are you just want to be lazy.

That was the case with Blue Beetle and Kid Flash of the Young Justice team. 

A coral orange bled into the formerly crystalline blue sky like mixing paint. The yellow orb of fire that was the sun began its slow descent into the horizon as two young men lay content on their sofa.

Bart Allen, now eighteen was leaning on the arm of the chair, his legs propped up along the side to make more room. 

His boyfriend, Jaime Reyes, now twenty-one was pressed against him, enjoying the feeling of his partner's pale arm draped across his chest as he rested his head in the crook of the other's neck. 

"I don't know, Blue. There's so much choice but I don't wanna watch any of it." The auburn-haired boy complained, flicking through every movie and show on Netflix at a speed just slow enough for Jaime to sort of keep up, though he wasn't really paying attention.

He was too busy tracing patterns at random on his boyfriend's arm before interlocking their fingers and twisting back to look up at him. "Why don't we just relax and talk instead? I can get food-"

Bart immediately cut off whatever rant he was on with a grin and an intrigued glint in his green eyes. "Did you say food?"

With a chuckle and roll of his eyes, Jaime stood and padded into their kitchen, grabbing two large snack bowls before filling them with chips and popcorn with other candy in respectively, not missing the way the speedster's gaze followed his every movement. 

As he returned to the couch, placing the bowls on the coffee table, he couldn't help but notice the way he was being stared at with a… fondness.

"Bart? You ok, ese?" 

A small smile crept its way onto the other boy's face, out of place from the normal goofy grin that seemed to be almost permanently plastered on. "I'm crash, really crash actually."

Jaime's brow furrowed in confusion. "What?"

Bart shook his head, the sweet smile never wavering. "Nothing."

His confusion intensified as he tried to make sense of his boyfriend's antics. 

"Hey, Jaime?" The speedster asked. "Can you do the thing?" 

Nope. Still not making sense. "What thing?"

"The thing that never fails to make me happy." 

"Oh." The realisation dawned upon him and he happily complied, letting his own smile form on his face."

Bart beamed. "Thank you."

Not two seconds later, Jaime found a pair of arms around his neck and a forehead resting against his own. 

"I love you." Bart said, planting a soft kiss on his lips. 

Jaime smiled into the kiss, reciprocating as he placed his hands on Bart's hips. "Yo también te quiero, cariño."

The couple kissed for a few minutes before Bart's willpower broke and he finally pulled away, reaching for the food. 

An amused sigh escaped Jaime's mouth as he relaxed into the sofa, wrapping an arm around Bart and making sure he got some of the snacks before there were none left.

Yeah, lazy afternoons were pretty crash.

**Author's Note:**

> Spanish Translations:
> 
> "Yo también te quiero, cariño" - I love you too, sweetie/honey.


End file.
